Under the Radar
by familymatters
Summary: Tsuna escaped from those trying to capture him into another realm found through a mysterious door. Along with his new home, he finds people that he comes to think of as family and they, in turn, think of him as their family. With the war getting out of hand in the other kingdoms, Tsuna and his friends will have to claim their rightful place. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Tsuna escaped from those trying to capture him into another realm that was through a mysterious door. Along with his new home, he meets people that he comes to think of as family and they, in turn, think of him as their family. With the war getting out of hand in the other kingdoms, Tsuna and his friends will have to claim their rightful place. AU

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only in my imagination, which is messed up anyways

**Warning**: AU, cursing in later chapters, characters are OOC sometimes

'_thought'_

"talking"

_flashback_

**A/N**: this is my first fanfiction, I hope I did well enough. Review XD

**Prologue**

A small seven year old boy, named Sawada Tsunayoshi, with gravity defying hair, now slicked down with sweat dashed through the thick forest. Even though his little feet were burning with the effort he still kept running, hearing the voices and the danger they brought with them.

"make sure you get the kid, the boss wants him alive" a male with a gruff voice shouted.

Tsuna hid behind a tree knowing they were talking about him. No no no no no this can't be happening everything was just fine a few minutes ago.

_Tsuna was in his room, sitting on his mother's lap, her hand slowly stroking his soft, fluffy hair. She was telling him a story of her childhood days while his father, who was sitting next to them, was adding his input._

_"Ah I remember that day, you took me in and didn't question where I came from"_

_"Yes, but how could you get lost, your house wasn't even in that area"_

_"well I'm lucky I did get lost because I was finally able to meet you" Tsuna's papa said with a huge grin and leaned in for a kiss. He was stopped by two small pale hands._

"_Papa Tsu is here" Tsuna frowned, which came out looking like a pout._

"_I could never forget my adorable son" He said, and ruffled Tsuna's hair. The happy family time was interrupted when the door suddenly banged open. _

"_Your majesty, the castle has been invaded" The kings trusted butler shouted._

_Tsuna's papa, the king, shot up out of his bed and ran towards the door, his wife, the queen, following after with Tsuna in her arms. The king and queen shared a glance._

"_Honey, take Tsuna to the underground shelter" The king whispered. The queen nodded and headed off in the opposite direction of the king._

"_Where is mama taking Tsu?" Tsuna looked up, blinking innocently._

_Tsuna's mother didn't turn to look at him but still answered. "Were going somewhere safe don't worry Tsu-kun"_

_"ok but why is mama sad" he tilts his head cutely._

_"Yes, why is mama sad" they heard a voice say in a mocking tone._

_The queen turned around and saw one of their most trusted butlers pointing a gun at her._

_"Leale", how could you do this" the queen said slowly backing away._

_"we know of the passage to the other kingdoms, we just need the kid to find it"_

_The queen hugged her Son closer but then came to a decision. She leaned closer to her son's ear and whispered._

_"when I set you down I want you to run, you'll know where to go, just don't look back no matter what" she didn't give him time to answer and she set him down. Tsuna instantly started to run._

_" Why you sly bitch" Leale growled. Tsuna suddenly heard a shot and then a small cry. He turned around when he heard the shot, his mother's warning completely flew out his mind. Almost in slow motion he saw his mother fall. Her blood splattering on his face, making him freeze from the shock. _

_When the gun pointed at him, Tsuna stared at the man with horror, anger, sadness, betrayal, but most of all a burning determination. Leale froze, surprise and fear flashing in his eyes. Surprise that the kid would show him such emotion, fear because for a few seconds, Tsuna's eyes turned a glowing bright orange that seemed to bore into his soul and knew all his secrets. _

_Tsuna turned around and ran, those bullets hit where he was standing a few seconds ago. He wanted to go back and check on his mother but something told him that no matter how hard he shook her, she wouldn't be getting back up again. He felt like a hand was squeezing his heart, Tsuna just wanted to stop and cry for his mother. 'I can't they'll catch me' he shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'I can't get caught' was what ran through his head._

_Tsuna went through the complicated turns of the castle listening to the small voice inside him that told him where to go. It's been around for as long as he could remember and it always saved him from danger. Tsuna heard even louder voices getting closer and ducked into one of the rooms he passed by._

_"The other team finally killed the king, but he was hard to beat, wiped out more than half the team" one of the guys said. Tsuna let out a low sob, but then tried to stop the cries from coming out, not wanting them to hear._

_"wait did you hear that" another guy said. The footsteps stopped by his door. Tsuna let out another muffled sob._

_"oh~ it's coming from in here" the same guy said. The door knob started to turn. They pushed it open and a fluffy ball of brown hair rushed passed him._

_"OI THERE'S THE KID, CATCH 'IM" both guys started chasing him. Tsuna was surprisingly fast and nimble, dogging those grabbing hands and getting out of their sight. Unluckily for him, he was also very clumsy. He tripped over his feet and fell flat on his face. Resisting the urge to cry, he only sniffles with tears in his eyes, then tried to get up. He was shocked when hands grabbed him by the back of the shirt and lifted him up._

_"I finally got you, little prince" rancid breath flew in his face, making him scrunch up his nose adorably. The man grabbed his right arm and turned up his wrist, not noticing the concentration in Tsuna's eyes._

_"Ahhh~ so you are the right one" he said in a singsong voice, looking at the markings on the inside of Tsunas wrists. He had the symbol for storm, lightning, rain, mist, Sun, and cloud going around in a circle, with an 'X' in the middle._

_Tsuna had enough of this, after all he is a prince and would not have random people handling him. He swung his leg up, hitting the man in the nether regions. The man dropped Tsuna with a shout of pain. Tsuna landed jarringly on his feet, but ignored the pain and continued to run with a small smirk on his face. Tsuna ran faster when the voices of those that were chasing him before, caught up to that of the groaning man._

_Tsuna finally found the door that led to the backyard of the castle. This door was only known by Tsuna his mother and his father. It was the door used when they wanted to leave the castle without anyone knowing._

_He burst through the doors and kept running through the dense forest even when he heard an alarm called by one of the intruders._

Thats where he found himself right now hiding from the intruders. He looked around and spotted a small abandoned house. Making sure they wouldn't see him, he quietly sneaked to the house.

Thats how he would have liked it to be but he stepped on a branch. To him it sounded like 100 glasses being thrown on the floor at the same time, disturbing the illusion of silence.

'_Now that i think of it the forest has been too quiet_' he thought wearily to himself. Tsuna ran into the house in a panic. The inside of the house was worse than the inside.

Dust everywhere, glass on the floor, holes in the wall and floor. The only thing intact was a glowing orange door.

'_...Wait a glowing door!' Tsuna's eyes opened in surprise_.

"I heard something go in here, check it out before it gets away"

Tsuna didn't have anymore time to ponder about the suspiciously glowing door, though the voice did say it was safe. He grabbed the brass handle, opened the door, -which wasn't locked surprisingly- and walked in.

The glow of the door faded away leaving an old, broken door behind, as well as some confused guards.

Tsuna landed in a brightly lit empty hallway that he also tripped in, an landed on his bottom. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and tensed. He was completely exhausted and couldn't run anymore.

He was surprised to see a woman with kind gentle eyes and a soft smile. She was wearing a white sundress and had a white mushroom-looking hat _over_ her beautiful blue hair.

" Are you ok?" she asked in a soft voice.

He nodded_,_ his voice not working for him now_, _and started to relax while warm tears ran down his face. He didn't realize the tears on his face he just didn't care right didn't care that he had dried blood on his face and clothes. He didn't care that he was also covered in dirt, leaves, and somehow, feathers. He didn't care that his clothes were torn in various places.

He had a feeling that with her, all would be ok.

Though he also had this nagging feeling that his life would become hectic later on in the future.

__###_27_59_80_18_69_96_33_Lam_###__

_R&R_


	2. Storm radar

**Disclaimer:** At least I own my dreams but sadly, I dont own KHR

**Warning:** cursing in later chapters

**A/N:** Thank you for the favs and follows. Tell me your thoughts on anything : At least I own my dreams but sadly, I dont own KHR

**A/N:** Thank you for the favs and follows. Tell me your thoughts on anything here.

"talking"

_'thought'_

**Chapter 1: Radar of the Storm**

Its been three years since Tsuna came to live with her, the woman who became like a mother to him who he calls

" mama Luce~ have fun"

"I'll see you in a week, I'm sorry I have to go today" she gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead.

Tsuna giggled. "Bye mama Luce~" He waved to her while she walked out the door.

Tsuna lived in a mansion that was in the middle of the forest. He's been living there with Luce for three years, his current age being 10. The mansion is in an isolated area from the rest of the town and people really didn't come over here. The only ones that came over were Luce's friends.

'_Come to think of it, I've been here for three years but only one of mama Luce's friends have not caught me, even the guy's student found me_'

Tsuna was remembering when he first saw one of Luce's friends, it was only a month that he lived at her house at that time. Tsuna was just coming from the kitchen after getting a quick snack when he heard Luce's voice and an unfamiliar voice talking, well arguing actually. Tsuna peeked through the door to see who could make Luce mad, even though he's been there for a month he knew Luce to be a calm person. He was a tall man wearing a black suit with a yellow shirt on underneath. He had a black fedora, with an orange band around it, on his spiky black hair with a green chameleon on the rim of the fedora. He remembered hearing Luce tell the man

'_ you have to find the child before you can try sending him away Reborn, he is not dangerous.' she said in a dangerous voice and Tsuna saw the man flinch, though it was barely noticeable._

_'alright, I'll find him' the man simply said and stood up. Tsuna ran from the door and straight toward the door that he first came through_

After that time, and every time another of her friends came over, he found that the best place to hide would be through those special doors. Though most have caught him, that man is the only one who hasn't even the man's clumsy student has caught him. And from the scary stories Luce's friends told him, Tsuna didn't want to meet him!

* * *

Tsuna headed toward the library in the house. Inside the library there were bookcase after bookcase filled with books in many different languages. Tsuna headed towards one particular section and pressed a hidden button, he heard that distinctive click and the bookshelf slid back, revealing stairs going down.

The passage was dark but he didn't need it, this being a familiar way to him. Tsuna came upon a door and pushed it open revealing another library. This library only had three bookshelves, a very comfortable couch, and a Persian rug. The books here were a very detailed history of the different kingdoms in the other realm -called L'armonia di sette fiamme or, the harmony of seven flames- , starting from 400 years ago.

In the other realm there are seven kingdoms. In the middle is the sky kingdom and surrounding it is; storm, rain, lightning, cloud, mist, and Sun. There are many portals throughout each kingdom leading to this place, earth, but each kingdom has its own main portal. Those main portals are in the house Tsuna is living in now. The portals are not activated unless the person with the mark of that kingdom passes through but, but by some weird logic, since Tsuna is the sky he has been able to use the other portals.

It may not sound as if the guardians and the portals in this house are special but, the portals are the only ones that can move around its designated kingdom. The guardian of that specific portal are the only ones who can move it. So while Tsuna can pass through them, as far as he knows, he can't manipulate them.

Tsuna was searching in those books for something on glowing doors because this morning, as he was walking on the third floor where all the portals are, he spotted a door glowing red.

" glowing door, glowing- ah here it is, the glowing door means the owner of the portal is nearby, If the owner doesn't claim the portal, it will become unstable and it will let even those with the weakest flame through until the portal owner dies. Well, I'll just go get that person then" Tsuna said smiling to himself.

He put the book away and left the secret library. He headed toward the kitchen for some snacks then to his room. Sitting on his bed was a young golden lion with a mane and tail that looked like flames.

" Gao~" the little lion, named Natsu greeted while jumping off the bed. Tsuna had a lot of different things from the other portals in his room, from paintings to various jewelry he brought. He stuffed the snacks in his bag along with extra clothes, a book, flashlight and other things.

" Come Natsu were going on an adventure"

Tsuna reached the secret part of the third floor where the portals were located. This place was only accessible through a different staircase from the main one. Tsuna stopped in front of the glowing red door.

" Storm kingdom here I come... again" Tsuna stepped through the door, feeling that weird prickly sensation on his skin before he was finally in the storm kingdom.

* * *

The storm kingdom had a loyal air to it, like the people here won't betray you. He ended up in the alleyway of a village named Scabroso, the same place he ended up last time.

Tsuna headed towards an abandoned house that held some kids that worked for him. Tsuna, when he was younger, started an errand business with some kids the village, it soon spread to the kids of the other villages until it went through the entire storm kingdom. The kids in his group are called errand runners but everyone calls them runners.

" When am I going to meet the leader." He heard a young voice say.

"Wait a while, we heard that he was in town so he has to come here, you should be grateful, it's rare that he comes around and that you actually get to meet him." That was Lucio, one of the few that knew how Tsuna looked. 'My business is still doing well if news already traveled this far'

Tsuna walked straight to the door and waved, with Natsu following him. Everyone was sitting in the common room, a place that was a huge difference from the outside, talking but they stopped when he came in.

"Hi boss." They all said with smiles on their faces, around 15 children from ages 5 to 16.

Tsuna blushed. "I told you to call me Cielo already." He scolded playfully. Natsu settled by the fireplace comfortably. One of the kids took Tsuna's bag and put it in his room.

"That's the boss, he's so... small." That same young voice said. The culprit was a boy around 10 with silver hair, bright green eyes, and a scowl on his face. He was wearing a green shirt and black shorts with chains in the loops. Around his wrist were many bracelets and he had rings on his fingers. The boy was between Lucio, a red head boy with brown eyes, and Carmine, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Introduce yourself kid." Lucio said , smacking the boy on the back of his head.

" I'm Hayato Gokudera 10 years old." he growled out. Tsuna almost laughed at their antics.

"I'm Cielo, the boss of this place, pleased to meet you." Hayato narrowed his eyes at Tsuna in suspicion and deepened his scowl. "Did he get the entrance test yet." Tsuna suddenly turned serious.

"No not yet. He just got in today, but when we heard you were around, we decided to wait for you but I know he can pass it" Carmine explained.

"Since I haven't done an errand in a while, I'll go on this one with him and see how he does." Tsuna decided. Everyone was staring at Hayato with envy.

"Lucky" one of the kids whispered. Which many of them agreed quietly, they knew their boss rarely -if ever- changed his mind. He's very stubborn.

Hayato was confused, why was he lucky to go with this weak, fragile looking, small child. He believed the one called Cielo -If that was even his real name- would hinder him immensely.

" Let us go tomorrow, I'm tired and it's nearly dark" Tsuna walked over to Natsu and picked him up, while yawning. He headed up the stairs toward the master bedroom, and slept as soon as his head hit the pillow with Natsu asleep next to him.

Tsuna woke up at 8:43 and stumbled toward the shower. After the shower he felt refreshed, and Natsu was already up. He walked to the kitchen with Natsu and saw most of the kids up and dressed, including the new recruit.

" We'll leave in ten minutes, get anything you need" Tsuna told Hayato, who scowled in response. Tsuna got his bag and came back down to see Hayato waiting for him with a bag.

Tsuna, Hayato, and Natsu headed toward the village board where all errands were posted and took the one for the next town.

"Were delivering a message to the next town" Was all Tsuna told him, as Hayato read the paper. Tsuna headed toward the house on the paper so he could receive the message.

He got the message in a sealed letter form from a medium sized, brown hair, blue eyed woman who thanked them repeatedly with tears in her eyes.

The two boys and the lion headed out of the village.

" So how are we getting there, are we getting a ride?" Hayato decided to speak.

"Well yes we are and here it comes now." Coming down the road was a black carriage being pulled by two black horses. Tsuna stepped in front of it and the horses skidded to a stop. Hayato thought this boy was crazy. The coachman looked down and saw two boys.

"What do what, I could have run over you." He scolded.

Him and Hayato were shocked at Tsuna's next action.

" I'm sorry sir-" Tsuna said with big puppy dog eyes. "- I just didn't know what other way to get your attention. You see our parents" Here Tsuna grabbed Hayato's hand which made Hayato squirm uncomfortably."- got attacked on the road and the carriage got stolen. We got a message that their in the town of Speranza and we couldn't find a ride to get there. Please can you help us sir. Please help a family be reunited."

By now Tsuna had tears in his eyes and was sniffling. The coachman felt that if he refused, it would be like he kicked a hungry dog then ate a big juicy steak right in front of it, that's just cruel.

"Alright get in I'm sure my master won't mind." The carriage was empty because he was taking a new one back to his master from the only person his master would accept carriages from.

Tsuna gave a sweet smile and stepped in the carriage, well he actually tripped and landed face first on the carriage floor, but quickly scrambled to a chair, his face flushed. Hayato sat in the opposite seat while Natsu curled on Tsuna's lap. Hayato started to talk after the carriage covered enough space.

"I wanted to ask this for a while but why is a lion following you. And why is your group called runners." Tsuna looked shocked. "I'm sorry was I not supposed to ask, I just wanted to know why no one reacted when the lion entered with you." Hayato looked a bit panicked.

"It's ok, it's just that people can't really see if he doesn't want them to, he must like you Hayato so if he trust you enough, I can trust you, I'm Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna." Hayato blushed at hearing his name, someone likes him, and he was trusted. "For the second answer, you'll find out later"

"I thought your name was Cielo?"

"That's my code name" Tsuna laughed and gave him a heart warming smile. Hayato felt that this kid, Tsuna as he now knows, will be able to heal his heart.

The arrived at the village around night time, making few stops along the way.

"Bye and thank you for taking us here." Hayato grumbled his thanks after Tsuna spoke.

Natsu ended up on Tsuna's head some time during the ride and decided to stay there. Tsuna stretched as the coachman rode off into the distance, they had to convince the man not to stay and help them look for their imaginary 'parents.' They arrived at the town near night time.

"Are we going to look for somewhere to stay now." Hayato asked curiously.

Tsuna snorted. "Were delivering the letter now why should we." Hayato looked surprised. They've been in the carriage since morning and he was getting tired. "If your tired make yourself stay awake, you're leading the next part of the mission. We're going to the mansion in the woods." Tsuna continued in a commanding voice.

"y-yea." Hayato stuttered. He was confused, it was like Tsuna knew what he was thinking. Hayato started walking towards the woods,when he reached there he heard howling, roaring and other inhumane sounds. Hayato pulled out some dynamite while he waited for the animals to jump out. Hayato heard Tsuna shriek in surprise, he turned around and saw a huge black wolf with gleaming white fangs dripping with saliva. Hayato threw the dynamite at the wolf and heard another snarl very close behind him. He attacked the wolf but then he was surrounded by five other wolves. 'I'm done for, it's going to tear me apart' was what he thought as he waited for the wolves, that he knew was taller than him, to tear him apart. That didn't happen because two slim arms tackled him down as one wolf's dripping jaw snapped closed just where his head was a heart stopping second ago.

"shoo and go hunt somewhere else." Tsuna said glaring at the wolves. Tsuna came over to this area many times and the wolves were used to seeing him in their territory and knew better than to bother him because he helped their leader.

" You IDIOT why didn't you move. The first rule of our group is to avoid trouble." Tsuna screamed at him almost in tears. Natsu river against Tsuna's leg to calm him down.

Hayato was shocked he could only whisper "you saved me. Why?" In complete shock and confusion, why would Tsuna save someone like him, he wasn't worthy.

"Because your my friend" Tsuna said in a calmer voice. He then reached for Hayato's arm, to help him up, but froze in shock. When Hayato was knocked down his bracelets rolled back, exposing a mark in the shape of a storm on his right arm. "It was you the entire time." Tsuna whispered to himself but Hayato still heard it.

"It was me for what." He asked confused. Tsuna just shook his head and helped him .

"I will direct you the rest of the way." Was all he said. With Tsuna's directions they reached the house safely because he delivered to that house slot. Here the man invited them to stay for delivering the letter to him from his sister that he hadn't seen in years.

"Please Cielo and Cielo's friend, you must stay and let me repay you." The man really wanted to thank these two kids for all they have done.

"You can repay me by writing a reply letter to your sister, that is more than enough, we will be off now." Tsuna and Hayato headed away from the house. The moon was almost full and they had enough light to find their way out of the forest.

"Hayato"

" Yes Tsuna-sama" Tsuna frowned

"Don't call me that, just call me Tsuna."

"Tsuna-sama, I cannot call you anything less." Hayato gave Tsuna a determined look.

Tsuna sighed, he had a feeling this one would be stubborn. He then proceeded to give a wide, almost maniacal, grin. "You're about to find out why we're called runners. Tsuna grabbed Hayato's hand and they started to run out of the village. They reached the village at dawn two days later with only four stops to rest and eat along the way. Hayato and Tsuna collected the reward then collapsed in front of the hideout, Tsuna was laughing and soon Hayato was too.

"Hey Hayato, have you ever heard of the portals that at said to be around the kingdoms" Tsuna asked after they caught their breath and went inside an empty room to talk.

Hayato froze, unconsciously grabbing his right wrist but then slowly nodded. "I have, there are many portals in each kingdom that lead to another world but, there are only seven that can be controlled and only by people with a special mark."

Tsuna smiled at hearing this, he wouldn't have to explain. "Hayato would you like to come with me." Tsuna showed Hayato the mark on his own arm, the one that had the symbol for each kingdom. Hayato's eyes widened in surprise but then he nodded, with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Of course Tsuna-san , I will follow you for the rest of my life." Hayato grabbed both of Tsuna's hands and smiled, the first one since he escaped from the uprising of his house.

" Before we leave I have to get some info." Tsuna went downstairs to the common room and called everyone down. "Has anything her gone on while I have been away."

One kid, roundabout twelve with green eyes and blond hair, stepped up to give the report. "There was an uprising at a nobles house three days before the day you came, no survivors from the previous owners of the house, though some believe the youngest child, a boy, ran away and survived." Tsuna had a nagging feeling that the boy did survived and it only made it worse when Hayato stiffened beside him. him. The kid reported some other things, then Tsuna announced he was leaving again.

"Oh and while I'm at it, I'm taking Hayato with, I hope you don't mind."

Some of the younger kids complained that he was leaving so early while the older kids just shrugged and sighed, used to their boss's irregular visiting days.

Tsuna led Hayato toward the portal which started glowing a brighter shade of red.

"I want you to open the door." Hayato nodded and opened the door. They both walked in which led them to Tsuna's house.

Hayato's eyes widened in surprise, he entered a completely different space. "Where are we." He asked, awe and amazement seeping into his voice.

"This is my house, right now we're in a different realm on a planet called earth, wow that sentence makes me feel like an alien or some type of uma."

Hayato's eyes started to sparkle. "Did you say uma?" Tsuna nodded and showed him to the library, needless to say, Hayato settled quite comfortably into his new home. Afterwards Hayato told Tsuna about the coup d'etat at his house and what happened to his family. His entire family was killed in the coup and it was passed off as an uprising. He ran far away and was found by the group where the rest is already known.

* * *

"Hey Hayato, it's time for school." Tsuna laughed skipping out the door. Hayato has been living with Tsuna for around a week. When Luce came back, she showed Hayato to his room that she had already packed with clothes. Tsuna had a sneaking suspicion that Luce already knew Hayato was coming. Tsuna had been on vacation for two weeks so he didn't skip school for his little 'adventure.'

Tsuna explained everything he knew about the portals during the week and Hayato accepted what he said and was eager to help him find the others.

"I hope we can find the other ones, They might even be in my school." Tsuna laughed again. He didn't know at the time how right he was and the troubles those people will drag him in.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if some of this doesn't make sense, I was deleting and adding characters for a month and some days, Hope yo like it. This was kind of confusing for me to write but i love it. And if you see any stars (cuz i cant spell the real name for it) Ignore it because I don't feel like defining words anymore.


End file.
